


The punk and the Indie flower child

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Homophobia, M/M, Punk Louis, bulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Louis lovingly puts flowers in his boyfriends hair, so when someone knocks them out he gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The punk and the Indie flower child

The Punk and the Indie flower child  
Warning: bullying.homophobia  
Louis could still hear the laughing as he walked down the hall; a large group of jocks cheering they must have found some innocent nerd to beat up. They stayed away from Louis since Louis was all kinds of badass. Walking the halls tattooed and pierced up, eyeliner lining his steel blue eyes and tight fitting black clothing he was one to dodge.  
This style choice didn’t mean he had no heart; he hated it when poor innocent people were bullied by the high school big shots. What he found was not something he expected and something that made his blood boil. Kneeling at the base of his locker flower petals surrounding him and the sound of sobs filling the hall along with whispers was Harry. Louis’ beautiful Harry tears dripping down his face as he cupped broken flowers in his hands. Louis pushed someone out the way and kneeled in front of Harry his hands cupping his boyfriends face.  
“They knocked out my flowers and called me names” Harry whispered looking up at Louis who frowned and pulled away to pull off his school bag unzipping it searching through it. Harry sniffled looking around as the whispers got louder people were watching the resident bad boy help the indie kid.  
“Its ok baby I always come prepared” Louis murmured pulling out a bag of small and large flowers ranging from purple and pink to yellow and red. Harry smiled softly as Louis opened the snap lock bag and reaching in pulling out flowers one by one and weaving them into Harry’s curls like he did every morning before school while stealing kisses from his indie boy. Once he was done he pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s forehead and picked him off the floor, the broken flowers floating to the ground. The bell rang for fourth period and Louis escorted his boyfriend to class, before setting off on a self-appointed task.  
*(∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞///∞∞∞∞∞∞)*  
Louis found the assholes that beat down his Boyfriend laughing by the gym lockers boasting about their reign of terror.  
“Did you see the fucking fag” Trent laughed bumping shoulders with josh who laughed  
“My flowers” Josh whined supposedly mocking how Harry sounded but Louis knew for a fact that Harry had a deep voice not high and whiney.  
“You think you’re fucking funny” Louis snapped getting their attention the meat heads turned around to face him.  
“Hey Tomlinson, you hear we got the faggy indie kid” Josh yelled getting cheers from his mates. Louis then snapped jumping forward and slamming josh into the lockers getting protests from the other jocks.  
“Don’t you dear call him that, you touched my boyfriend I’m going to fucking kill you” Louis growled slamming his fist into josh’s stomach watching as he dropped to his knees  
“That indie kids name is Harry and you knocked the flowers I so loving put in his hair.” Louis paused to punch Trent in the face sending him to the floor beside Josh the other jocks backed away.  
“You made him cry you called my beautiful Harry names; go near him again and I will fuck you up” Louis spat landing a swift kick to josh’s gut.  
“I didn’t know” Josh whimpered holding himself rolling into a fetal position. Louis scoffed rolling his eyes.  
“Well now you do” Louis growled walking away leaving the jocks on the floor; heading to class down an empty hallway. When he was out of site form the jocks he opened his clenched fist to find one of Harry’s flowers a smile graced his face, he couldn’t wait for school to end.  
*(∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞///∞∞∞∞∞∞)*  
Louis leaned against his bike waiting for Harry. Harry came into view flowers intact and smile on his face. Louis stood up straight and opened his arms. Harry’s lanky frame came skipping to Louis’ tattooed arms giggles erupting from the younger boy as his smaller boyfriend kissed all over his face In sweet devotion. Louis loved his Harry and his sweet disposition the way his innocence was held lovingly in Louis’ hands.  
“Ready to go home baby Hazza?” Louis asked pulling away and straddling his bike. Harry nodded biting his lips and getting on behind Louis his arms wrapping around the punk. Louis started up the bike with a roar and waited for Harry’s ok, which came in the form of a kiss behind his ear that’s when Louis sped off the flowers leaving Harry’s hair the way they were meant to. With the wind flowing through his curls shaking them off leaving a trail of flowers behind them until the flowers ran out.  
The End.


End file.
